


Game On

by Stydia_will_always_be_endgame



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cocky Stiles Stilinski, Daydreaming, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Lipstick, Malia is gone, Sexual Tension, Smut, So is Theo, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_will_always_be_endgame/pseuds/Stydia_will_always_be_endgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia develops feelings for Stiles and doesn't want to admit it. Flirting ensues and new realisations come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first attempt at writing anything for this site.... I hope you guys enjoy! I am planning on continuing this fic but nothing is set in stone...
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!

It had been two months since the dread doctors had left Beacon Hills and took their first successful attempt at blending the supernatural with science, Theo Raeken with them. Malia had left town not long after with Peter in another attempt to find her mother. Things were slowly, but surely getting better for the McCall pack.

Despite the fact that everybody was in the midst of healing, Lydia wanted to cheer everyone up the best way she knew how: to throw a party. She quickly grabbed her phone from her nightstand and sent out a group message.

Hey :) Everybody be at mine tomorrow for a pool party. Bring your swimming costumes and your smiles! This invitation is exclusive *coughLiamcough*. Seeya then! ~ Lydia

Lydia threw her phone back down onto the bed and waited for then inevitable responses from her friends. As if on cue, her phone lit up like a Christmas tree.

I'm in! ~ Kira  
Sounds like fun! I didn't forget anyone's birthday did I? ~ Scott  
Can I at least bring Mason? ~ Liam  
What time should we be there, Lyds? :) ~ Stiles

Lydia's heart clenched and her insides fluttered at the inclusion of a smiley face and the mention of Stiles' nickname for her. She quickly responded back to them all telling them to be there just before lunch and reminding Scott that there was no special occasion; she just felt like the pact hadn't had any fun since the whole Eichen House disaster.

She looked at Stiles' name on her screen and smiled softly. Her feelings for the spastic, hyperactive, brown-haired boy definitely grown recently but she couldn't let him know that. After Allison, Stiles became her best friend. Her best friend who she occasionally wanted to kiss and fuck like there was no tomorrow. Lydia's insides clenched just at the thought of it but she quickly shook her head back into reality.

She couldn't think of Stiles like this. He just got out of a bad relationship and probably wasn't ready for another one so soon, right? Stiles is your best friend. Your completely platonic best friend. She thought this mantra over and over again as her head hit her pillow and sleep overcame her body. 

*****

Lydia awoke the next day with a heavy pressure right above her. She opened her eyes to see the unmistakeable mess of brown hair that belonged to Stiles resting in the crook of her neck. She let out a tiny moan as Stiles sucked and bit down gently on the skin just below her ear and she felt, rather than saw Stiles smirk into her collarbone as he continued on further south with his ministrations.

His large hands were gripping onto whatever skin he could find at her sides and cheekily played with the hem of her tank top. He slowly drew it up and over her head as the torturous swirling of his tongue continued. He kissed over the thin lace that barely covered Lydia's breasts and only stopped to suckle on a nipple between his teeth before moving back further down.

His lips grazed her hipbones and she moaned in anticipation. His thick, calloused fingers were gripping onto her thighs like a lifeline but slowly moved their way up towards the juncture between her thighs. By this point, Lydia was completely soaked through the thin lace of her panties and Stiles smirked again when his fingers brushed over her swollen mound and felt it. 

Lydia gasped in surprise and pleasure when Stiles slipped his index finger inside of her. He continued kissing, licking and sucking all around the place where she needed him the most, deliberately teasing her. When he added a second finger inside her Lydia cried out with the sudden intense pleasure. His mouth was suddenly on her clit and sucking hard at it like he would his favourite candy.

He continued on with his torture until Lydia was begging, screaming for release. He continued on with his movements, bringing her to the edge but not letting her fall off when he suddenly crooked his fingers just so...and then she was awake.

For the second time that morning, Lydia opened her eyes, only to find her sheets empty, her alarm blaring and an ache in between her thighs that had completely wrecked her panties.

She quickly rose and turned off her alarm. She hopped in the shower and scrubbed herself profusely, trying desperately not to think about the fact that she would have to look Stiles in the face later that day knowing that she had a rather explicit sex dream about him.

*****

The sun was shining done onto her pale skin as she finished setting up the outside table. She whipped her head around at the sound of her doorbell ringing and began moving towards the front of her house. She opened the door to a smiling, hand in hand, Scott and Kira and quickly moved aside to let them in.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. You can put your stuff in the living room and go help yourselves to lunch outside. I'll come out after everybody's arrived."

Lydia had already set out six plates all with foods she knew her friends liked, out on the table that sat perched the pool.

"Thanks, Lydia," Kira squealed before running in to give her a bone-crushing hug. Lydia just smiled as they left and took a seat in the living room waiting for her next guests to arrive.

The doorbell rang once more not five minutes later and Lydia stood up anxious to see who was at the door. She opened it with a deep breath and then let it out quickly when she realised it was only Liam and Mason bearing water balloons as gifts.

"Hi boys, you can go meet Kira and Scott outside at the table. They've already started on lunch I think, but they haven't been here long."

Both boys smiled to her and quickly discarded their items into the living room and left to go meet Scott and Kira outside. Lydia sat back down wondering how she was going to react when Stiles showed up.

Just act like your normal self, Lydia. By normal, I mean the one who doesn't want her best friend to fuck her into oblivion and the one who doesn't wake up drenched between her thighs because of some strange yet, equally amazing sex dream about him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her doorbell ringing throughout her house. She took a deep breath and walked very slowly to the door. Upon opening it, she found Stiles leaning against her doorframe with a backpack thrown across his right shoulder. He was wearing his usual jeans and black tee-shirt, covered by a red plaid over-shirt. 

Her eyes wandered up his body to his face that, uncharacteristically, held a smirk. He chuckled a little when Lydia drew in a deep breath, realising now that he must have caught her checking him out.

He nodded his head once and said, "Lyds," his face still plastered with the smirk.

She quickly recomposed herself and replied with the same curtesy, "Stiles," giving him a tight smile and motioning for him to come inside.

"So, where is everybody?"

"They're out back having lunch. We should probably go join them," Lydia said trying not to blush when she caught Stiles eyes wandering over her body from head to toe, just as she was doing to him not moments before.

"Right," he said, nodding and turning away towards the backyard of her house, giving Lydia a perfect view of his shaped ass in his jeans.

She followed behind him and focused her eyes anywhere but right in front of her. This was going to be a long day.

*****

They all sat down around the table, enjoying the lunches Lydia prepared for them and sometimes engaging in small talk. A quiet humming sound was made next to her, and out of curiosity, Lydia looked to her side just in time to see Stiles sucking deliciously on a plum. She blushed and squeezed her thighs together remembering this morning, where she had imagined Stiles using his mouth on places that were not fruit and for things other than eating.

A small trail of juice had made its' way down his forearm, tracing across his moles and all Lydia wanted to do was lick it off. Stiles beat her to it though; his tongue poked out and trailed his forearm all the way back to the plum before putting the entire fruit in his mouth and sucking. 

Lydia gulped and looked anywhere but Stiles. She was definitely not supposed to be thinking about Stiles like this. Her eyes wandered over her backyard again and somehow managed to find Stiles' face once more. He plopped the seed of the plum out of his mouth and turned to Lydia before giving her a wicked smirk and a wink that sent shockwaves to the juncture in between her thighs.

Where had Stiles' sudden confidence come from? She thought that she was being secretive with her feelings. She tried not to look at him too often and still kept up with his quick remarks of sarcasm when the opportunity presented. Maybe after Malia, he suddenly realised how hot he was and just decided to go for it?

Scott stopped her thoughts in their track and suggested that they all go for a swim. 

"Do you guys want to go for a swim now? I don't know about you, but it is hot out here and that pool is just calling my name"

Kira laughed at her boyfriend and agreed with him, excusing themselves to go get changed somewhere inside Lydia's house. Mason and Liam followed then inside, claiming that they wanted to go for a swim too. That left her and Stiles.

"So, I'm going to go get changed too. Are you coming, or are you afraid of getting your hair wet?"

"Yes, Stiles, I'm coming. And I'll have you know, it takes almost an hour every morning for my hair to look this good so you better respect my wishes of not wanted to get it wet!"

"Anything for you, princess," Stiles supplied with an over-exaggerated bow and wink.

She smiled back and led the way inside. Jeez, what was with Stiles and winking? And why does it make the bottom half of her wet when she hasn't even been in the water yet?

*****

They all came out of the bathroom one at a time, freshly changed into their respective swimming costumes. The guys were all dressed in board shorts with no shirts on (which did wonderful things for Lydia's imagination) and the girls each wore a bikini. Kira was dressed in a simple, black costume that made her body look great and Scott almost faint, and Lydia wore a dark blue, lacy bikini that accentuated her curves in all the right places.

She caught Stiles staring at her when she exited the bathroom, admiring the view, but he didn't shy away and blush like he normally would have. He simply kept looking and smiled when he met her eyes. Her insides clenched when he smiled at her and she nervously smiled back.

Liam, Stiles and Mason had run off and cannonballed into the crystal clear water of her pool while Scott and Kira took their time, walking in via the marble steps. Lydia just sat on the side of the pool, not ready to enjoy the water, pulling her sunglasses down from the top of her head and lying back to bask in the warm glow of the sun.

Her body suddenly became cold and drips of water were falling over her. She opened her eyes to see a very wet Stiles, without a shirt on leaning over her body. She looked down to where his board shorts were hanging dangerously low off of his hips and swallowed rather loudly when his abs and chest tightened under her gaze.

"Lyds, come on! It's so hot. Come into the pool," Stiles whined while still dripping over her.

"I'm perfectly comfortable where I am, now move Stiles! You're blocking my sun," Lydia responded back, her voice not nearly as strong as she wanted, came out in a small huff.

"Tell you what," Stiles said while pulling her up, gripping onto her hands, "If you get in the pool with me, I'll let you check me out some more"

Lydia stuttered, jaw hanging slack, "I-I was...I didn't...I did not check you out"

Stiles scoffed and then smiled, "Sure Lyds, whatever," he said while pulling her towards the steps of the pool.

"Fine, but absolutely no splashing me whatsoever!"

*****

Her hair was completely wet and ruined within minutes. At least she could hide under water from Stiles and any other mortifyingly embarrassing moments that were sure to arise. Everyone was having fun, splashing about when Liam suggested they play a game him and his family had invented when they were younger.

"So basically there are three teams of two. One of the team members has to hold the other one on their shoulders. Each team gets a corner and thirty water balloons. We fill up the water balloons and then try to score a goal in the other teams corner. Only the person on the top of the other can shoot though"

"That sounds like fun, but only if I'm on Kira's team," Scott said, smiling bashfully at his girlfriend.

Mason chirped in, "I'll play, but I'm on Liam's team! No offense guys, but Liam's a werewolf with a lot better aim," he smiled kindly at Lydia and Stiles.

"Great, that means I'm stuck with the only other human here," she gulped awkwardly and pointed towards Stiles.

"Aww come on Lyds, I'm not that bad," Stiles replied with a pout.

"Fine, but as long as I'm on top," she quipped back unaware of the double meaning hidden behind her words.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Stiles winked and then grabbed at her legs pulling her closer to him.

Liam and Mason gave everybody their water balloons and delegated a corner of the pool to each team. Stiles slowly maneuvered her body so her thighs were laid beside on Stiles' shoulders and she was sitting on the back of his neck. His hands wound tightly around her knees, keeping her grounded on him as his fingers drew soft circles unconsciously on the sides of her legs. His hair was brushing the insides of her thighs and an undeniable and embarrassing ache had begun to build up in her stomach.

"Let's play," Kira said, perched on top of Scott, mirroring the position she was in, minus the humiliation of being turned on by her game partner.

*****

The game was eventually tied. Scott and Kira drew with Liam and Mason scoring fourteen goals each while Lydia and Stiles only managed to score three. It wasn't her fault! Every time she went to throw the balloons Stiles' grip tightened on her and his fingers slid up her thighs ever so slightly. It was Stiles' fault that they loss.

She slid down off of his shoulders slowly and his hands gripped her waist to steady her. She ended up leaning into Stiles' hold because she couldn't reach the ground of the deep end. Damn her and her shortness! She looked up at him into his whiskey coloured eyes and he was looking straight back at her. They stayed that like for what felt like forever, either of the couple not daring to look away. His mouth was slightly ajar and his lips still wet from the water. Kiss me! She was basically screaming at him with her eyes.

Stiles' hands suddenly left her waist and she was left treading water and trying to find some ground she could stand on. She swam further away from him, trying to mask her disappointment. She knew Stiles only liked her as a friend. Now she just felt stupid looking up into his eyes practically begging him to make a move.

Before she could even process what that little moment between her and Stiles was, a hard force was exploding on her back. She turned around in time to see Liam and Mason standing there with leftover water balloons in their hands, grinning like madmen.

She picked up a discarded balloon and threw it straight back at the boys only to realise they weren't standing there anymore and had been replaced by a lean, brown-haired boy. The water balloon exploded against the back of Stiles' head and drenched his whole face.

She couldn't help it; she laughed. Lydia burst into a complete giggling fit staring at Stiles trying to pick the remains of the water balloon out of his hair. Stiles suddenly looked in her direction, putting two and two together and realising Lydia had thrown the offending object. 

Stiles casually picked up another water balloon and stalked over towards Lydia. She moved back as quickly as she could but eventually found no where to go when her back hit the edge of the pool. Stiles was suddenly in her personal space. His chest was mere inches from her own and her was smiling evilly down at her, less than a foot away from her face. His left hand grabbed onto her waist forcing her to keep still while his right hand held the balloon above her head threatening her.

"You better apologise Lyds, or I might be forced to do something unkind with this balloon here"

"Apologise for what," she asked, feigning innocence as she batted her eyelashes.

"You know what you did, Lyds"

"The only thing I know is that I didn't do anything," she replied, while slowly bringing her hand up to rest lightly against his chest.

"I'm serious Lyds, if I don't get an apology, this balloon will be all over you"

His hand started rubbing slow circles on her hip and Lydia felt a shiver run through her body, and not because of the cold air. She decided to be bold and leant up slightly on her tip-toes so she was an inch away from his face. 

"I'm sorry... That I'm not going to apologise to you anytime soon," she said while smirking in the most attractive way she could.

She sucked in a breath as Stiles smiled and lowered his head closer and closer to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hand snaked its' way around his neck. And then the next thing she knew, Kira was calling out to everybody telling that she had to leave and that Scott was going to drive her home.

"Sorry guys, mum wants me home and I really have to complete this assignment for Finstock's class. I had a really great time, Lydia. Thanks, we should all do this again some time," she said with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, Liam and I are going to head out too. Today was really fun though!"

With the moment lost, Lydia removed herself from Stile's grip and quickly popped the balloon in his hand while strutting out of the pool. Lydia told them not to worry and that they would all meet up again sometime soon as she dried herself off and threw on a cover-up. While she said goodbye to everybody and let them out of her house, Stiles was in the back drying himself off, probably (hopefully) still recovering from their moment together.

"I will get you back for that, Martin. Game. On."

She smiled a rare Lydia Martin genuine smile at him and practically pushed him out of her house too, her hands lingering in the slightest on the smooth planes of his now covered chest. If the game was anything like what they had played today, then she would be delighted to participate.

"Game on," she whispered to herself when Stiles was fully out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is much shorter than last time...I'm thinking of changing the plot a little bit so bear with me! Hope you enjoy! As always, comments are appreciated. :)

Lydia walked into school the next day with her designer bag slung over her shoulder, red lipstick painted to perfection on her face and a genius plan ready to be put into action. If Stiles wanted to play, then she was going to give it her A-game.

She knew that getting Stiles' attention would be the easy part but she also knew that Stiles had lifted his game. He wasn't the shy freshmen that would rub her feet if she asked; he was more confident and sure about himself. Lydia knew that despite the wonders it did for his ego, it would not work towards her advantage.

She was wearing a blue, low-cut blouse with a short brown skirt that made he legs look like they went on forever. She knew she looked good. She thrived on the feeling she got when poor freshmen turned their heads in her direction, jaws sack and eyes bulging.

Lydia walked into her first class of the day, AP Chemistry which she knew Stiles had too. She moved towards their shared bench and took her seat waiting for Stiles to show up to class. Stiles walked over to their bench and sat down next to her not two minutes later.

"Hey Lyds," Stiles greeted her with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hey," is all she replied with, smiling tightly as she responded.

Time to put her plan into action, she thought while removing her lipstick and compact mirror out of her bag.

She lifted the mirror carefully right in front of her face and brought her hand up to meet her lips. Slowly, she unravelled the bright red lipstick and pushed it against her mouth, parting her lips sinfully as she drew the makeup back and forth.

Through the mirror, she saw Stiles looking at her lips and taking a sharp intake of breath, gulping ever so slightly. She knew Stiles had a thing for her in red lipstick and she was definitely taking advantage of it. 

Almost finished with phase one of her plan, she puckered her mouth and rubbed her lips together, parting them to add a little flare to the end of her show. 

Once she was finished, she placed her makeup back into her bag and turned to Stiles, eager to see his reaction. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. He recomposed himself much faster than she had anticipated though.

His expression was neutral as he handed her the sheets of paper they were supposed to filling out together.

"Do you want to do any of these questions together, or were you just planning on sitting there applying makeup all lesson?" His breath came out huskier than usual and that pleased Lydia. Her plan must've been working.

"Depends, what do you want me to be doing?" She quipped back, pouting her lips slightly and taking the sheets from his hand.

Her question wasn't rhetorical but Stiles didn't feel the need to answer it. They completed the rest of the sheets in silence, Lydia puckering her mouth every so often and Stiles pretending not to notice.

*****

The bell rang, signalling the end of first period. Lydia quickly stood up and gathered her things phase two already being set in motion. She moved ahead of Stiles and swung her hips a little harder than necessary and purposely dropped her textbook in front of her. 

Subtly, she bent down putting her ass on full view, before slowly sinking down onto her knees. She gave Stiles a good view of her ass on her way down and was now giving him the perfect vantage point to look down at her respective cleavage.

His eyes wandered all over her body before making his way up to her eyes where she was staring at him dangerously, biting on her bottom lip.

She climbed back onto her feet gracefully, never losing eye contact with Stiles as she went.

"Sorry, these books are just so heavy sometimes. Hard to keep a grasp of them, you know?" She feigned innocence as she held onto her textbook tightly.

Stiles gulped at nodded dumbly, "Uh, yeah... Um si-siya Lyds," he stammered through his words stupidly before rushing out of the door and disappearing around the corner. 

Lydia smiled to herself and walked out of the classroom, walking up the stairs to her next class. Phase two complete.

*****

She didn't have any classes with Stiles until after lunch so she was in the clear to just relax for a little while and prepare for the next part of her plan. Truth be told, she hadn't really made it this far yet. When she imagined it in her head, she always thought that Stiles would've been drooling, begging on his knees by now. But he wasn't, and she needed to fix that as soon as possible.

Lydia made her way to her locker and put her books away, five minutes before lunch started. She was about to leave when for the second time in the past two days, one Stiles Stilinski was leaning over her. He stood too close to Lydia, one arm resting against the lockers behind her head, and the other playing with the thin strap of her handbag.

His breath mingled with hers and she looked at him from head to toe. He wore a somewhat pained expression on her face and he kept his head down, never meeting her eyes.

"I know what you're doing, Lyds."

She drew in a breath and raised her head up higher in a thinly veiled attempt to make herself seem taller.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Stiles."

"You do. I know you do. I can't be the only one in this relationship, Lyds. If you want something, you're gonna have to use your words and tell me." Stiles looked her in the eyes, not daring to even blink and ruin the moment they were sharing.

Lydia put on her stubborn face and gripped her bag tightly.

"I don't want anything. Except maybe to go and eat my lunch." She faked annoyance, huffing a little at the last part to further her point.

Stiles only moved closer. She knew that he wasn't buying her innocent act.

"That's bullshit, Lyds and you know it. You remember Scott right? My best friend that has supernatural hearing who also happens to tell me everything. Like say, for example, a certain somebody's heartbeat rising whenever our hands happen to brush or I look at her a certain way."

Stiles raised his eyebrows throughout his impromptu speech. Her heartbeat quickened just like Scott told Stiles it would when his hand brush over hers, ever so slightly at the same moment he mentioned it. 

Lydia opened her mouth, all of her secrets ready to spill out. Things like how she depended on him after Allison died and not two months later, there were millions of dollars placed on her head. How she trusted him not to hurt her after everything that had happened with Aiden, with Jackson. She wanted to tell him that she's loved him for months ad that he was to caught up with Malia to notice, but she couldn't.

Stiles was her best friend. She couldn't ruin what they had spent months building up. She couldn't be selfish like that. She owed it to Stiles, hell, she owed it to herself to have one good thing in her life that she wouldn't screw up. 

"I don't know what Scott's talking about. Tell him to talk to Deaton or something because he's hearing things."

With that, Lydia marched off. She opened the large double doors and stalked off in search for her car. Skipping three lessons wouldn't be damaging to her schooling and right now, all she wanted was to be alone. She drove all the way home, tears threatening to spill over. But she didn't let them out until she made her way into her house. 

In her house she was safe. No boy could ever break down her walls and see who Lydia Martin really was from inside her locked room. Lydia continued to tell herself that the walls she had built up were still standing strong, but deep down she knew; she knew Stiles already had bulldozed them over as if it were nothing. He had knocked down every single one of her walls and was threatening to see her for who she truly was. And that made her absolutely terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's chapter three! So I changed the plot a bit! I hope you don't hate me... Tune in to find out what happens next chapter! :) ~ Ashleigh xx

Lydia didn't go to school for the next two days. When her mum asked her why, she faked a cough and told her she was coming down with something. It wasn't the best excuse she could come up with, but her mum wouldn't care enough to notice she was telling a lie.

She sat in bed the entirety of those two days, eating ice cream and watching The Notebook on replay. She thought about Stiles and the last conversation they had together. How pained his face looked when she lied, basically telling him that she had no feelings for him whatsoever and breaking his heart.

It's better this way, she thought. Stiles can move on with his life, find someone knew to pine over; someone who is capable of giving him what he deserves. She'd gladly take being friends with Stiles, all the while him resenting her than never speaking again because of a failed attempt at a relationship.

She knew she was being selfish, but she didn't care. Having Stiles in her life, one way or another was ten times better than not having him at all. If that made Lydia selfish, then so be it. Lydia Martin was a selfish person.

She sighed and put down the half empty carton of ice cream. She picked up the remote and pressed play for the fifth time over the past 48 hours. At least she had Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling to keep her company.

*****

Lydia walked into school the next day with her makeup done perfectly and owning a killer outfit. Just because she was devastated on the inside, doesn't mean she had to look it on the outside. She hadn't seen Stiles yet but it was only the beginning of the day and she did have first period with him. 

After grabbing her books and things from her locker and a brief encounter with Kira asking her where she had been, she walked into AP Chemistry and sat down at their usual bench. Stiles wasn't here yet and she was grateful. Now Lydia had some time to prepare what she was going to say to him.

The bell rang a minute later and more people started walking in. Stiles was among them, hanging back behind the rest of the class. As he walked in, Lydia was mentally preparing herself as to what she would say. She didn't get a chance to use any of her lines though. Stiles walked straight past their bench, not bothering to return her smile or even look at her, and sat down next to Jared in the back of the class.

Great, she thought. Now he doesn't even want to talk to me. She sat alone for the rest of the class, completing the work by herself and wallowed in her self pity. When the bell rang, she left without even turning to look at Stiles. If she was going to get Stiles back as a friend, then she needed help.

*****

"Scott!"

"Scott! 

"Scott, fuck, will you just turn around!"

Lydia raced after Scott in the hallway, turning heads as she went, screaming like a lunatic. Scott finally turned around and slowed down. She was grateful, despite the wonders heels did for her legs, they were not made for her to run after people.

She slowed down and looked at Scott, pleading with her eyes, "Please Scott, why won't he talk to me?" she asked him while trying to catch her breath.

"You fucked up, Lydia. He's hurt. He's loved you since the third grade and you just stomped on his heart." Scott looked at Lydia with a pained expression, "Maybe part of it was my fault. I shouldn't have told him how you felt. I didn't know you would react that way, but fuck, Lydia...you just...you really hurt him."

Lydia felt the tears welling up in her eyes and forced them back down, "Please, how do I fix this? I still need him. I can't lose him. Not like Allison. You have to help me."

"I can't help you Lydia. You have to talk to him yourself; tell him how you feel. He deserves some sort of explanation." With those last words, Scott walked off. Lydia felt a single tear slide down her cheek. All she wanted was to keep him as a friend. She needed him so much, she pushed him away. Now he might never come back. She completely fucked everything up.

She wiped away the wetness on her face. Tonight, she decided. Tonight she would go to his house and tell him everything.

*****

Lydia sat in her car outside of the Stilinski residence at 7pm, hands clenched tightly around her steering wheel taking a series of shallow breaths. She saw Stiles' car parked in the driveway, so she knew he was home. She took out her phone from her bag and sent him a text.

Hey, I'm outside. Mind letting me in? ~ Lydia

She didn't get a answer for at least five minutes. Just as she was about to put her phone away and drive home, Stiles texted her back.

What are you doing here Lydia? ~ Stiles

He thumbs worked at the speed of lightening, typing back a reply to Stiles' message.

We need to talk. Please let me in. ~ Lydia

With that, she got out of her car and walked towards the front door. She didn't get a response from Stiles, but a minute later he was opening the door, standing in front of Lydia in his pyjamas.

"Hi," she spoke, looking into his eyes softly.

"Hey," he replied, eyes down, scratching the back of his neck; something he only does when he's nervous.

"Can we talk inside?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Stiles moved out of the doorway, shuffling his feet through the house and up the stairs towards his bedroom. Lydia followed, suddenly really unsure if she should go ahead with telling him how she felt. She knew though that she had to start with an apology.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I know how hurt you must feel." Lydia sat down on the bed next to him twining her fingers together as she prepared to let the truth out.

"It's fine, Lydia. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you into doing anything you didn't want to. I just thought since Scott said those things...it doesn't matter. Scott was wrong." Stiles face scrunched in pain as he muttered the last words. 

"Stiles..." 

"No, Lydia, seriously, I'm okay. It's getting late and it is a school night, maybe you should just head home," he said, standing up and getting out of her way.

Lydia looked down and pushed her legs together, "He wasn't wrong. Scott, I mean." She heard rather than saw Stiles' head shoot up at her words, "I do... I do have feelings for you. But I can't do anything about them. I need you in my life Stiles," she looked up at him with tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "I'm being selfish, but I can't...I can't lose you." 

Stiles rushed over to her, sometime during her speech. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his, "You're not going to lose me Lyds. I'm right here. I'll always be here."

"But what if something goes wrong? I can't stand not having you in my life. I'm not going to let myself ruin this," she said while motioning her hands between the two of them.

Stiles stood back up and sat down beside her on the bed again. "Okay, so maybe we don't jump into a relationship. I don't want to lose you as a friend either, Lyds. How about, and please don't hesitate to slap me if you don't like the idea, but how about we stay friends but occasionally, we do other things together, things that you wouldn't do with just a friend?"

Lydia thought about what Stiles was saying, "You mean, like a friends with benefits, type of thing?"

Stiles swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, if you want."

Lydia thought about the idea for another two seconds before moving herself onto Stiles' lap, straddling him, "I like that idea."

Stiles wasted no time. He leaned forward and crushed their lips together, grabbing at her waist and shifting Lydia closer to him. She felt something stir in her lower belly when their hips met. She gripped at his neck, digging her nails in slightly while she grinded down onto his lap. 

Stiles growled into her mouth, stroking his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance. She granted him access, parting her mouth and joining their tongues together. She felt him hardening beneath her and she nipped at his bottom lip in anticipation. 

They parted for air and Stiles didn't hesitate to move on from her mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking, leaving red bruises in his wake. She moaned in appreciation when Stiles nipped at her pulse point, grazing his teeth along the bruise before kissing it, to relieve the ache.

She grinded down onto him again, desperate to gain any sort of friction where she needed it the most. He moved his hands from her waist down onto the tops of her thighs, inching closer and closer to her centre. Her skirt gave him easy access and her breath hitched when his hands discovered the lace outline of her panties.

"Stiles," she whined, "Do something, please. Touch me."

He didn't have to be told twice. His hands lifted her shirt out of her skirt and over her head. She replied with the same curtesy, tearing away his plaid over-shirt and throwing it across the room. His black tee-shirt was next to follow ad soon afterwards, so was Lydia's bra.

Stiles suddenly lifted he up carefully, and dropped her down onto his bed. He was looming over the top of her, staring in awe at her half naked body.

"You're beautiful."

Lydia didn't reply, she just grabbed his head and yanked it down until their mouths met. Stiles pushed down her skirt and shimmied out of his pants while Lydia reached for a condom in his top drawer.

Lydia pulled down Stiles' boxers and grasped his shaft in her left hand. Stiles threw his head back when Lydia squeezed ever so slightly.

"Lyds, you gotta stop doing that or this will be over far too quickly," Lydia smirked and rolled the condom down over Stiles. She pulled her underwear down and threw it across the room, not bothering about where it ended up. 

They both moaned in unison when Stiles thrusted up into her, joining them together. She gripped onto his neck when his head came down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. She gasped, pure pleasure running through her veins. 

His tongue swirled and sucked, making Lydia moan louder than she ever had before. She arched her back into it and cried out when Stiles bit down on her nipple, soothing the ache later with his tongue.

Every so often Stiles would thrust up roughly and his the spot inside her that made her toes curl. She screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her body, closing her eyes and forming the perfect 'O' with her mouth. Stiles followed into the condom three thrusts later, closing his eyes and groaning into the crook of her neck.

Slowly, he slid out of her and fell back onto the bed next to her. She moved onto her side and pecked him sweetly on the nose. His arms wrapped protectively around her and she snuggled up into his embrace. 

They both fell asleep moments later, arms still wrapped tightly around each other; not a single care in sight.


End file.
